Forever You and I
by rentIsLoveLife
Summary: AU. Ernst and Hanschen are attending St. Cecilia's, a catholic boarding school, and have fallen hard for each other. Ernst is tired of playing straight, but Hanschen's all for it. Based on the song "You and I" from Bare. Ernst/Hanschen


Forever You and I

Ernst uttered a quiet prayer as he walked out of the classroom, praying to God that he would be forgiven for what he planned to do that night.

"Hey, little boy, would you like a ride? A lollipop? A puppy? How about a baseball bat, there's one in my pants."

Hanschen, the beautiful love of Ernst's life, had been Ernst's roommate at the Catholic boarding school he was forced to attend since he was a young, naïve 13 year old.

Both Ernst and Hanschen's parents were first-generation Americans, immigrants from Germany, and devout Catholics. They had sent Ernst off to the school when they realized that he wasn't the son they'd hoped for. He'd much rather play with the girls and giggle than fight with the boys and become muscled. He was too feminine, his parents decided, and needed to be a man. Plus, they were too busy to deal with their son after the divorce, so they sent him off to the school, where religion was forced upon them.

Ernst adapted well, since his parents left him there in early August, a full month before the rest of the students arrived. However, when his roommate, Hanschen, had come, his life changed dramatically.

He fell in love the moment he met him. His eyes, his hair, his personality. Everything.

Hanschen was the bad-boy, uber-athlete, sent to St. Cecilia's, the worst school ever, because his parents thought it would make him calmer and lose his insanity.

However, they didn't know that Hanschen had a secret- he was very much gay, and really didn't care if his parents never knew. Ernst had questioned it for years, years upon years, and Hanschen made him sure. He loved him unchangingly.

Ernst was the perfect child, the altar boy, but his parents didn't know what went on in his dorm room at night.

So the clandestine relationship developed from something simple and innocent to something darker and yet so much sweeter. They were in love.

"My mom, she said to never talk to strangers…" Ernst teased, smiling deep inside.

"So… a kiss is out of a question, then?" whispered Hanschen.

"I'll take a chance," he muttered, grabbing his hand. Hanschen quickly pulled his hand away as a group of girls chattered past, staring admiringly at Hanschen.

Ernst scowled and muttered, "So where were you? Online?"

"Ha, asleep," responded Hanschen.

"Like half the congregation."

"So, are we damned?" asked Hanschen brightly.

"I stayed awake as long as I could…"

"Good Catholic," snickered Hanschen, adding, "I say, we go fall asleep together…"

"Do you?"

"Should I bring my baseball bat?"

"I think you should…" responded Ernst, flirting.

The rest of the school rushed past them, pushing Ernst out of the way, screaming, "Hanschen!"

"You're a superstar, man."

"Hanschen!"

"Kobe couldn't guard you."

"Hanschen!"

"It's always the same," muttered Ernst, heading out of the hallway, leaving Hanschen behind.

Hanschen grabbed his hand and pulled him away, saying, "No, let's duck in here, and…" before being interrupted by some shrill exclamations of, "Hanschen!"

"Have a date for prom yet?"

"Hanschen!"

"Did you lose my number?"

"Hanschen!"

Ernst turned away and was ready to walk away when he felt Hanschen grab his hand and whisper into his ear, "This is all just a game. It's you and I."

He pulled him into a hallway and muttered, "You take my hand, leaving me breathless." He moved Ernst's free hand to his chest and continued, "Feel the beat of my racing heart so you'll understand, and know why we whisper in hallways, 'I'll be with you always'. Running together… forever you and I."

Ernst melted when he realized what Hanschen had said, but the girls walking past had scared him.

"Tell me why I should trust you when the girls all lust to touch you," demanded Ernst.

"Because when I have you near me, I go out of my mind," exclaimed Hanschen, flirtatiously rubbing Ernst's hand and triggering some… well… _difficulty._ "Need help there?" he snickered.

"You're cute," defended Ernst, "and it's tough to argue with a hard-on." He blushed and added, "Think that you could lend a hand here?"

"If I had the time," responded Hanschen.

"Hanschen," exclaimed the school, yet again.

"Ernst, don't you worry!" Hanschen said quietly.

"Hanschen!"

"Because I wouldn't leave you."

"Hanschen!"

"Not even for Melchior… Hey, looking good, man."

"Hanschen!"

"What we have is perfect!" exclaimed Hanschen.

"Then, we'll tell my mother," responded Ernst.

"Let's lay of the crack… you and I… you take my hand, leaving me breathless, feel the beat of my racing heart so you'll understand," Hanschen said quietly, "And know why we whisper in hallways, 'I'll be with you always.' Running together… forever you and I."

Ernst blushed again and quickly added, "There's something that I want to ask you, don't say no, just hear me out. After school they hold auditions, something just to think about. And-"

"God, you said the same thing last year. You know acting's not my thing. Plus, I might go out for baseball, and I neither dance nor sing," Hanschen complained.

"You have never mentioned baseball, you haven't played since we were twelve!" accused Ernst, "And as for 'acting's not my thing' it's obviously something else."

"I don't act."

"I think we're the best act this school has ever seen," muttered Ernst quietly.

"So, take a bow, and-" Hanschen said angrily.

"You know what I mean!" an annoyed Ernst quickly said. "It's just a thought, forget I brought it up."

"Well, think about tonight, when everything is right, we'll shut off all the lights and cuddle in bed and see how far we get," Hanschen added suggestively.

Ernst opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a gentle kiss, lovely but quick.

He opened his mouth a couple of times and exclaimed, "Was that supposed to shut me up?"

"Yeah."

"Jerk!"

"You and I… you take my hand, leaving me breathless." Again, he grabbed Ernst's hand and placed it upon his chest. "Feel the beat of my racing heart so you'll understand, and know why we whisper in hallways, 'I'll be with you always'. Running together…"

The bell rang and Hanschen exclaimed, "Miss me!"

"Forever you and I…" muttered Ernst.

He headed off to his locker, already late for class, and thought about how much he loved Hanschen, but how worried he was.

He was tired of playing straight, but he'd do it for Hanschen.

As he said, "Forever you and I."

**THE END!**

_**Author's Note: The song is from Bare: A Pop Opera. This is my first Spring Awakening story, so please be nice. Thank you! **_


End file.
